


Penna Pollulant

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce slugs someone, One Shot, Wings, alternate first meeting, even hulk has wings, they are huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah.” He breathed causing the man beside him to blush, and omg adorable. “So… if you don’t want to work for Fury, maybe we can work something out. I can show you around candyland, you’ll love it, it has all the nifty little toys. Even a few I built myself.” He said wrapping an arm around the half-naked man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penna Pollulant

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting a while and i was a bit reluctant to post it because i didn't know if i wanted to do more. But in the end i decided that no i already have three other ongoing things to work on i didn't need another one.  
> (i won't mention how many other chapters long fics i have waiting to be posted)

His wings; flaired out in agitation, were black as night and the tips tinged a deep green.

Never before had Tony seen such blackened wings; his own being gold and crimson and his new partners a gleaming white tinged with the faintest sky blue and cherry red. To say he was shocked would be only half correct. He was fascinated, curious and (though he would never admit) a little jealous, he'd been jealous over Caps wings and their stunning purity when he had first seen them.  

Now as he and Stevenitus (or as Tonicus (aka Tony) called him, Steve) finally caught up to; what they had been told was a beast and had turned out to be nothing more than a ruffled looking man with enormous black wings. They stood; weapons ready, as the man stared at them frightened yet resigned.

It was the resigned look in the man’s soft brown eyes that; for reasons he didn't dwell on, made Tony angry.

"Tonicus this doesn't seem to be a beast, maybe we are wrong!" Steve hissed from his right lowering his shield slightly.

"No this is the guy." He whispered back hoping they didn't startle the nervous man they had cornered against the back of a brick building in a dead end ally.

"He doesn't look like a monster..."

"I can hear you." The man said in a painfully quiet voice. They both looked over at the man and were startled to see that he looked almost… frightened.

“Dr. Bruceius Bannern?” Steve questioned the man, while also making Tony pause in his racing thoughts. He knew that name; actually he knew it very well. He’d read almost all of the man’s published work and read all of his theories about what causes penna pollulant or Wing Sprout; the anomaly of humans born with wings.

“Yes, who sent you, what do you want?” He glared at Tony and Steve distrustfully.

“Doctor we work for S.H.I.E.L.D, Nickolio Furyim sent us-”

“I won’t go back!” The physicist snapped with surprising anger. His eyes; a mere seconded ago brown, now glowed a frightening green.

“Bannern, please we just wish to speak to you.” Steve told him calmly holding his hand up in peace.

“Liar!” The man roared causing both men to flinch.

“Woah, calm down, we come in peace. Old one eye just wants to talk about a job offer.”  Tony says stepping in quickly before Cap angered the man anymore. “Names Tonicus Starkilius, nice to meet you, big fan by the way, read everything about you that I could ever get my hands on.” He says causing the man to startle and blush slightly before crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

“Well Tonicus, what is this job offer you mentioned?” he asked quietly as if truly thinking it over.

“Furyim seeks your help in a matter of world safety.” Steve says before Tony can open his mouth. “Someone is threatening the earth.”

“Isn’t someone always?” Bruceius mutters sarcastically before heaving a large sigh. “Yeah I guess, but trying anything funny wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest.” He warns; picking his pack up off the cold concert, this intrigues Tony and ideas start to develop in his head.

“Shall we get going gentlemen?”  He asks powering the electric metal armor he wears. The metal plates fitting perfectly over every feather of his golden wings. He flexes them once to make sure they are moving correctly and won’t send him spiraling back down towards the earth.

“Yeah we should get going, why don’t you go ahead and tell the others-”Before Steve can finish what he was saying a dart impales itself into the wall next to Bruceius’ throat. The doctor’s eyes go wide and his breathing stops only for the barest of seconds before he begins to breathe raggedly.

“Jarvis what was that?” Tony asks flipping his helmet down over his face. Cap Moves towards the end of the ally to get a better view of the street.

_“Unknown Sir. Tracking Energy signature. Sir might I suggest you check on Mr. Bannern his heart rate is climbing drastically and there seems to be something unnatural happening to his skin.”_

Tony barely had enough time to turn his head and catch a glimpse of a purple shirt ripping and rippling green before he was knocked aside by Capitan Fucking America and slammed into the brick wall by a gleaming white blue tinged wing before there was a deafening roar and Cap was cursing.

Standing in Bannern’s place was a colossal green beast, the ripped tan kakis the only sign that the monster was once a cowering man. Tony’s breath left him as the green-bannern unfurled his wings; the charcoal black overtaken by the now glowing radioactive green, they dug gouges into the buildings they brushed against.

“Hulksirium.” Tony breathed when his air returned to him. The beast they had been hunting was a frightened man’s defense mechanism. Named Project Hulk by a man that had begun the hunt years ago {who also had no access to any of those records now}, the records said nothing about the man that housed the beast.

Steve stood before Hulk, shield raised. Hulk stared at him before roaring in his face. Tony’s wings flared out at the signs that the two might start to fight; he didn’t want to be caught in the middle.

 A high pitched humming catches their attention and all three look up to see a large silver drone headed their way. Hulk snatches it out of the air and slams it down onto the pavement at Steve’s feet.

“In Hulks way!” He grunts at them in annoyance and anger. “Metal bugs try to put puny Bannern to sleep, Hulk not like sleeping. Hulk crushes metal bugs!” he growls nudging Steve out of the way. Making both men openly gape at him as he rushes out into the lamp lit street to grab at more of the drones.

“Oh man this is going to be so awesome!” Tony cheers rushing off into the street after the green giant.

“Watch out for civilians!” Steve calls after them running into the streets for damage control. He knows the only reason the beast didn’t attack him and Starkilius was because a different enemy had attacked and distracted him: yet that didn’t account for the fact that the ‘Hulk’ didn’t just shove him through the wall. He would have to think more on it later, right now he had a city to save.

“Tonicus who are these guys?!” he asked of the soaring ‘Angel’.

“No idea, Jarvis can’t get a good read off them!” He calls back dodging fire from more of the bots. Both turn when they hear a maniacal laugh from behind. Standing down the street is a man in shining gold armor; his face covered by a hood. Hulk is running towards him at top speed, yet the man remains unfazed and grinning.

“Something fishy’s happen’n cap!” Tony calls as he speeds toward giant green and the laughing man. Hulk bares down on the man; raising a fist to smash it down upon the man. Tony’s overtaken by bots half way there.

“skjótr {swift} við {to}missa {lose} reiði{anger}.” The man laughed; his voice echoing with power. Hulks fist pauses mid strike. A look of confused anger settles onto his face quickly but disappears a second later when he lets out a pained howl. His body begins to shrink and fold into itself.

Doctor Banner looks up at the man laughing in front of him. Confused, irritated and in pain.

“You mortals are so weak, it’s no wonder everything is always trying to kill you, you have no-” The man never finished his rant. Bruceius’ fist collides with the man’s jaw sending him flying down the street.

“Please be quiet.” Bruce mutters, clutching at his head. Tony lands with a thud next to him; flipping his face plate up, and staring at him in awe.

“Woah.” He breathed causing the man beside him to blush, _and_ _omg adorable_. “So… if you don’t want to work for Fury, maybe we can work something out. I can show you around candyland, you’ll love it, it has all the nifty little toys. Even a few I built myself.” He said wrapping an arm around the half-naked man.


End file.
